Angels
by Lovara
Summary: "Buang perasaan mu padanya. Karena malaikat tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada manusia" Kristao. Yaoi.


**Angels**

 **Author: Lovara**

 **Cast: Kristao**

 **Summary: Seorang malaikat turun ke bumi untuk menjemput nyawa seorang manusia. Bagaimana jika malaikat itu justru jatuh hati pada manusia itu? Akankah sang malaikat rela melepaskan sayapnya dan hidup di bumi?**

 **...**

"Cepat selesaikan tugasmu dan segera kembali, jangan terlalu lama berada di bumi. Waktumu hanya 14 hari, lebih dari itu kau akan dijemput paksa" ujar malaikat berwajah menggemaskan, Xiumin.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak berhasil melaksanakan tugasku?"

"Kalau begitu, sebuah hukuman akan menanti mu" jawab Xiumin.

"Jangan banyak bertanya lagi, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dan melaksanakan tugas mu dengan baik" ucap Xiumin sebelum malaikat yang lebih muda darinya itu sempat bertanya lagi.

Malaikat muda itu merentangkan sayap putihnya dan pergi dari hadapan Xiumin.

"Semoga berhasil, Tao" ucap Xiumin pelan.

 **...**

Seoul,

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Seorang pemuda terlihat duduk dengan tenang di balkon rumahnya. Bau alkohol menyeruak tajam. Puntung rokok tersebar di atas meja. Pemuda itu duduk diam sambil memandangi langit gelap. Sesekali asap rokok keluar dari bibirnya.

Dari kejauhan langit, sebuah cahaya terlihat berkelip sangat terang. Pemuda itu menyadari cahaya yang ia lihat semakin mendekatinya.

Wush...

Brugh...

Angin besar muncul tiba-tiba kemudian terdengar suara benda jatuh cukup kencang. Pemuda itu melihat ke arah halaman rumahnya, tempat cahaya tadi jatuh. Dari balkon ia melihat sesosok manusia dengan sepasang sayap dipunggungnya.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya pemuda itu curiga, bagaimana bisa orang asing masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sosok manusia dengan sayap itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum cerah. "Hai, nama ku Zi Tao. Aku malaikat yang bertugas untuk mengambil nyawa mu"

Pemuda itu, Kris- rasa dirinya sudah sangat mabuk. Bagaimana mungkin ada malaikat di dunia ini? Malaikat hanyalah khayalan anak-anak, pikirnya.

Melihat tidak ada respon, malaikat tadi, Tao- mengembangkan sayapnya dan terbang menghampiri Kris yang berada dilantai 2.

"Kau pasti tidak percaya kalau aku malaikat bukan?" ucap Tao mengetahui isi pikiran Kris.

"Bagaimana bisa kau-"

"Nama mu Wu Yifan, lebih sering dipanggil Kris. Kau lahir dan besar di Canada sebelum akhirnya kau pindah ke Seoul untuk mewarisi bisnis orang tua mu. Kedua orang tua mu meninggal saat kau berumur 15 tahun, dan kau dirawat oleh paman dan bibi mu," jelas Tao.

Kris terkejut mendengar ucapan sosok yang mengaku malaikat ini. Semua yang dikatakan Tao benar, tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui sejarah mengenai dirinya.

"Katakan siapa kau sebenarnya dan apa maksud mu menyelinap ke rumah ku?" tanya Kris.

"Sudah ku bilang aku ini malaikat. Aku mempunyai tugas untuk membawa arwah mu saat kau mati nanti" jawab Tao.

"Tidak. Kau pasti bohong. Tidak ada malaikat di dunia ini" bantah Kris.

Tao menghela napasnya malas. "Kau tidak lihat sayap besar ini?" Tao merentangkan sayapnya sangat lebar.

Kris menatap sayap Tao yang berkilau sangat indah.

"Kau bilang aku akan mati? Kalau begitu cepatlah bawa arwah ku sekarang juga" kata Kris terdengar pasrah.

"Tidak bisa segampang itu," Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Kita tidak bisa melangkahi takdir. Dan menurut takdir mu, kau akan mati kira-kira dua minggu lagi. Dan aku yang akan bertugas menuntun arwah mu nanti"

"Pergilah,"

"Huh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Aku bilang pergi !" teriak Kris penuh amarah.

Tao yang terkejut mendengar teriakan Kris, secara otomatis menekuk kedua sayapnya membuat perlindungan disekitar tubuhnya. Tubuhnya kini tertutup oleh kedua sayapnya.

Hening.

Perlahan Tao mengintip dari sela sayapnya. Kris sudah tidak berdiri di sampingnya lagi. Tao membuka sayapnya. Kris sudah tidak ada di balkon lagi. Pintu yang mengarah ke balkon pun sudah tertutup.

"Dasar manusia menyebalkan," teriak Tao kesal.

"Xiumin Hyung, aku ingin pulang saja," Tao berteriak keras sambil menatap langit. Sebuah cahaya berkelip-kelip diatas sana.

"Iya-iya, aku tidak pulang sebelum membawa arwah manusia menyebalkan itu" gumam Tao.

"Tapi malam ini aku harus tidur dimana?"

 **...**

Kris membuka matanya pelan. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat, sepertinya semalam ia terlalu mabuk. Ia bahkan membayangkan seorang malaikat turun dari atas langit. Kris meraih ponselnya dan membuka beberapa pesan yang masuk. Pemuda tampan itu dengan malas bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Kris mencium bau harum dari dapur rumahnya. Seingat dia, ia tidak pernah menggaji seseorang untuk memasak atau bahkan membersihkan rumahnya. Dan tidak mungkin sahabat Kris yang datang dan dengan senang hati memasak.

Kris berjalan pelan menuruni tangga. Dari dapur terdengar suara nyanyian pelan. Kris semakin curiga, mana mungkin pencuri masuk lalu memasak di rumahnya. Kris melihat sesosok pemuda sedang asik bersenandung sambil memasak.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa ada dirumah ku?" tanya Kris langsung.

Pemuda itu sedikit berjengit terkejut. Ia membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi Kris, aku membuatkan mu sarapan" ucap Tao penuh senyum.

"Kau?!"

Kris terkejut melihat siapa yang berada didalam rumahnya. Pemuda yang semalam mengaku sebagai malaikat. Rupanya itu bukan mimpi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Lingkaran teleport. Oh ya, maaf semalam aku menggunakan sofa mu untuk tidur" ujar Tao.

"Duduklah, sarapan sebentar lagi akan selesai"

Kris tidak menuruti perintah Tao. Ia berjalan cepat dan menyeret lengan Tao.

"Ya ! kau akan membawa ku kemana? Lepaskan Kris !" ronta Tao.

Kris membuka pintu rumahnya lebar.

"Pergi dari rumah ku. Dasar orang gila,"

Kris mengusir Tao dengan kasar.

Tao berdiri didepan rumah Kris dengan tangan masih memegang sebuah spatula.

"Yak ! Kris ! biarkan aku masuk !" teriak Tao sambil menggedor pintu rumah Kris kasar.

Tao tidak mau mengambil resiko menggunakan lingkaran teleportnya sekarang. Ia takut ada manusia lain yang melihatnya.

Tak berapa kemudian, Kris keluar dari garasi mobilnya. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat, seolah tidak membiarkan Tao untuk mengikutinya.

"Manusia menyebalkan, ku doa kan kau sial hari ini," gumam Tao.

Nyutt...

Kepala Tao tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit.

"Maafkan aku Xiumin Hyung, malaikat tidak seharusnya memberikan hal buruk pada manusia," sesal Tao.

"Tapi dia memang menyebalkan,"

Beberapa tetangga Kris menatap heran Tao yang berbicara sendiri.

 **...**

Beberapa karyawan membungkuk sopan saat Kris berjalan menuju ruangan kerjanya. Kris mewarisi perusahaan yang orang tuanya kelola. Kris masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan disuguhi beberapa tumpukan kertas dokumen seperti biasa.

"Selamat pagi Hyung," sapa seorang pemuda tinggi seperti Kris.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu, pergilah" usir Kris.

Pemuda itu justru duduk dengan nyaman di sofa. "Ayolah Hyung, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Itu sebuah kecelakaan, tidak ada hubungannya dengan mu"

"Sudah ku bilang Park Chanyeol, aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu"

Chanyeol berdiri. "Baiklah Hyung, mungkin kau masih butuh waktu untuk melupakannya. Kami selalu ada untuk menolong mu jika kau butuh bantuan"

Setelahnya Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan Kris. Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Kris membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil sebuah foto. Foto dirinya dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Mereka berdua tersenyum sangat bahagia.

"Maafkan aku, Fei" gumam Kris. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut sangat sedih.

Saat jam makan siang, Kris memilih untuk tidak keluar dari ruangannya. Ia memberi tahu sekretarisnya untuk membiarkannya istirahat dan tidak seorang pun boleh masuk. Baru saja Kris ingin memejamkan matanya, sebuah suara gaduh terdengar. Kris mendonggakan kepalanya dan melihat Tao berada diruangannya.

"Kau !" seru Kris.

"Ah sial, Xiumin Hyung benar. Terlalu lama dibumi memakan semua energi milik ku,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Seingat Kris tadi tidak seorangpun masuk.

Tao memutar bola matanya malas. "Lingkaran teleport, aku sudah memberitahu mu tadi pagi. Kau tidak ingat?"

Kris tidak peduli dengan apa Tao masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Tunggu, sebelum kau mengusir ku. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini pada mu"

Kris menatap sesuatu yang Tao bawa.

"Darimana kau mendapatkanya?" tanya Kris dengan suara pelan.

"Aku mengambilnya di lemari dekat dapur. Untung saja tadi aku bisa masuk ke dalam rumah mu,"

"SIAPA YANG MENGIJINKAN MU MENYENTUHNYA?!" teriak Kris lantang.

Tao terdiam. Ia terkejut Kris akan berteriak seperti itu.

"KAU TIDAK PANTAS MENYENTUHNYA!"

Tao mulai kesal dengan tingkah Kris yang selalu membentaknya.

Bruk...

"Dasar kau manusia menyebalkan," seru Tao sambil melemparkan kotak makan yang ia bawa. Ia lalu menghilang dengan lingkaran teleport seperti tadi.

Kris menatap kotak bekal yang Tao lemparkan tadi. Sebuah kotak bekal sederhana berwarna hijau dengan gambar seekor naga dibagian atasnya. Kris mengambil kotak bekal itu dan membukanya. Isi dalam kotak bekal itu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, mungkin karena tadi Tao melemparnya cukup kerasa. Kris menatap jendela, hujan turun dengan tiba-tiba.

Ditempat lain. Tao menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kedua kakinya yang tertekuk. Sayap besarnya melindunginya dari derasnya air hujan. Hujan akan turun jika seorang malaikat sedang menangis. Tao menangis. Ia tidak menyangka Kris akan membentaknya seperti itu. Mungkin memang salah Tao yang seenaknya masuk ke rumah Kris. Tapi bisakah Kris tidak membentaknya seperti itu?

 **...**

Kris pulang ke rumah tepat pukul 12 malam. Sepulang dari kantor, Kris menerima ajakan Chanyeol untuk pergi ke bar. Kris minum cukup banyak tapi tidak sampai mabuk seperti kemarin. Kris melihat lampu rumahnya menyala.

"Pasti dia," batin Kris.

Kris mendapati pintu depan rumahnya sama sekali tidak terkunci.

"Ceroboh,"

Langkah kaki Kris menuntunnya menuju dapur. Disana ia melihat Tao yang sepertinya tertidur diatas meja makan. Sebuah omelet bertuliskan kata 'Maaf' menarik perhatian Kris. Omelet itu sudah dingin. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hati Kris menjadi hangat, sudah cukup lama ia tidak melihat orang lain dirumahnya saat ia pulang dari kantor.

"Hey, bangun. Jangan membuatku repot dengan tidur disini" ujar Kris sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Tao.

Tao menggeliat pelan. Matanya terbuka pelan.

"Ah Kris? Kau sudah pulang? Aku membuatkan omelet untuk mu"

Tao menatap kecewa omelet yang ia buat sudah sangat dingin. "Apa kau mau aku menghangatkanya lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah kenyang. Aku akan tidur, tidurlah disofa aku akan meminjamkan selimut" kata Kris sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Tao tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya Kris mulai menerima keberadaannya.

"Kris? Ruangan apa disana?" tanya Tao pada sebuah ruangan yang terkunci.

Kris melihat ruangan yang Tao tunjuk. "Jangan dekati ruangan itu atau aku akan mengusir mu dari sini"

Tao mengangguk patuh. Meski sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran.

"Selamat malam Kris," ucap Tao.

"Hmmm..."

 **...**

"Apa kau percaya ada malaikat didunia ini?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol yang mendapatkan pertanyaan itu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Bagaimana jika suatu hari ada orang yang muncul dihadapan mu dan mengaku sebagai malaikat?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Mungkin aku akan menganggap orang itu, orang gila" jawab Chanyeol.

Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Kris sedikit tersenyum. Setidaknya itulah yang Kris pertama pikirkan saat bertemu dengan Tao. Chanyeol menatap Kris yang akhir-akhir ini sedikit berubah.

"Hyung, apa kau sekarang mempunyai kekasih?" tanya Chanyeol langsung.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau lebih sering tersenyum"

"Mungkin karena suasana hati ku sedang bagus," ujar Kris.

Tapi tetap saja Chanyeol tidak percaya.

3 hari sudah Tao tinggal bersama Kris. Kehadiran sosok malaikat itu membawa sebuah perubahan bagi hidup Kris. Kris yang dulu suka mabuk dan pulang larut malam, kini sudah berubah. Sepulang kantor ia akan segera pulang ke rumah. Dirumah, Tao akan selalu menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyuman.

Chanyeol senang Kris sudah kembali tersenyum seperti dulu. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol harus menyelidiki sendiri, siapa orang yang berhasil membuat Kris kembali seperti dulu. Sebelum kejadian itu menimpa Kris.

 **...**

Malam ini langit terlihat sangat cerah. Kris memilih untuk bersantai dibalkon rumahnya bersama Tao. Ia teringat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Tao disini. Saat itu perasaannya sedang kacau.

"Kris, aku membuat popcorn untuk cemilan kita," Tao muncul dengan sewadah popcorn.

Sebagai pengganti bir, Kris sudah menyiapkan 2 kaleng soda untuk menemani mereka.

"Lihat itu Xiumin Hyung sedang memperhatikan kita," tunjuk Tao pada sebuah bintang yang bersinar sangat terang.

"Xiumin Hyung? Siapa dia?"

"Dia kepala para malaikat. Pangkatnya sangat tinggi, suatu hari aku akan seperti Xiumin Hyung, memiliki banyak malaikat sebagai bawahan ku" jelas Tao sambil menatap ke langit.

"Ceritakan padaku, seperti apa surga itu?"

Tao merubah posisi duduknya. Ia sekarang menghadap ke arah Kris. "Sangat indah. Di surga kau bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau,"

"Apa disurga banyak wanita cantik?" tanya Kris.

"Kau tidak akan menjumpai wanita cantik seperti disurga, Kris. Sayap mereka bahkan terlihat lebih besar dari sayapku"

"Lalu apa semua malaikat mempunyai tugas seperti mu? Membawa arwah manusia?"

Tao menggeleng. "Tidak semua malaikat mempunyai tugas seperti ini. Beberapa dari mereka justru memberikan kebahagiaan pada manusia. Yixing Hyung kemarin mendapatkan tugas untuk menyatukan sepasang manusia"

"Terdengar seperti cupid," ujar Kris.

"Iya, kalian para manusia memanggilnya cupid,"

Obrolan pun berlanjut sampai malam. Tao menceritakan semua kegiatan yang pernah ia lakukan selama berada disurga. Ia juga bilang bahwa malaikat terlahir dari kepercayaan manusia. Jika manusia tidak percaya lagi akan keberadaan malaikat, maka malaikat akan hilang selamanya.

Kris mendengarkan semua cerita Tao dengan seksama. Ia menatap langit yang bertaburan bintang. Tao bilang bintang dilangit mewakili seorang malaikat yang sedang mengawasi manusia.

"Apa kau juga sedang mengawasi kami?" batin Kris.

Suara dengkuran terdengar pelan. Kris menatap Tao yang tertidur sangat pulas.

"Tao? kau akan sakit jika tertidur disini," Kris tidak tahu apakah malaikat juga akan sakit atau tidak.

"Hmm... Xiumin Hyung, biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi" igau Tao.

Kris tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia lalu membopong tubuh Tao dan membawanya masuk. Kris tidak menyangka tubuh Tao bisa seringan ini. Kris meletakkan Tao diatas sofa dengan perlahan.

"Selamat malam Tao," ucap Kris sambil mengecup kening Tao.

Wajah Tao menghangat saat menyadari Kris mencium keningnya. Rupanya Tao sempat terbangun saat Kris tadi menggendongnya.

"Ada apa ini, kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang?" ucap Tao sambil memegangi dadanya.

 **...**

"Sebentar," seru Tao saat pintu rumah Kris diketuk tidak sabar.

Setahu Tao, tadi Kris pergi pagi-pagi sekali untuk keluar kota.

"Ada apa Kris, apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Tao setelah membuka pintunya.

Rupanya bukan Kris yang berdiri disana.

"Siapa kau?" tanya keduanya bersamaan.

"Aku Chanyeol, teman kerja Kris. Dan kau siapa?" tanya Chanyeol merasa tidak pernah melihat Tao sebelumnya.

"Namaku Tao,"

"Apa kau kekasih Kris Hyung?"

Tao menggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya menumpang disini," jawab Tao yang tidak mungkin ia menceritakan sosok aslinya.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Chanyeol yang cukup lelah berdiri.

Tao mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" tanya Tao.

"Kurasa jus lebih baik,"

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan membuatnya,"

Dilihat dari tingkah laku Tao, Chanyeol yakin kalau Tao sudah mengenal isi rumah Kris dengan seksama.

Tak lama kemudian Tao muncul dengan dua buah jus ditangannya.

"Kris sedang pergi, apa kau ada keperluan dengannya?" tanya Tao.

"Aku tahu Kris sedang keluar kota. Dan sepertinya urusan ku disini adalah dengan mu. Jadi siapa kau? Apa kau sudah lama tinggal bersama Kris?"

Tao sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

"Anggap saja aku adalah orang asing yang menumpang dirumah Kris. Tapi aku bersumpah tidak mempunyai niat jahat pada Kris,"

"Aku bisa melihatnya,"

"Huh?!"

"Aku bisa melihat kalau tidak mempunyai niat jahat pada Kris. Tapi kulihat akhir-akhir ini Kris sedikit berubah"

"Berubah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sepertinya sejak kedatanganmu Kris berubah, dia sudah bisa tersenyum seperti dulu. Kami sempat khawatir karena sejak kejadian itu Kris selalu menutup diri"

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Tao penasarasan.

"Kris tidak menceritakannya padamu?"

Tao menggeleng.

 **...**

Tao tidak memperdulikan lagi hujan yang turun akibat ulahnya. Yang ia rasakan adalah rasa sedih yang luar biasa. Ia tidak menyangka Kris mempunyai masalah yang sangat berat. Bahkan hanya mengingatnya saja bisa membuat Tao menangis hebat.

Kris heran melihat rumahnya yang terlihat sangat sepi. Bahkan tidak ada lampu rumah yang menyala. Hujan juga masih turun dengan deras.

"Tao? kau dirumah?" seru Kris memanggil nama Tao.

Tidak ada jawaban. Kris memeriksa seluruh ruangan dirumahnya dan tidak menemukan keberadaan Tao. Samar-samar diantara suara hujan, Kris mendengar suara tangisan dari arah balkon. Kris mendapati Tao tengah berlindung dibalik kedua sayapnya. Suara isakan terdengar dari sana.

"Tao? kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris mengabaikan tubuhnya yang mulai basah terkena air hujan.

Sayap Tao terbuka perlahan. Wajah Tao sudah penuh dengan air mata.

"Ada apa Tao?" entah kenapa melihat Tao menangis seperti ini membuat hati Kris sakit.

"Kris," ujar Tao pelan lalu memeluk Kris erat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris lembut.

Ia merasakan sayap Tao yang sangat halus menyentuh kulitnya.

"Maafkan aku Kris, aku tidak tahu kalau benda itu sangat berharga untukmu" ucap Tao sambil terisak.

Kris tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Tao. "Apa maksudmu, Tao?"

"Kotak bekal itu. seharusnya aku tidak mengeluarkannya dari lemari,"

Kris terdiam. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Chanyeol. Chanyeol tadi datang dan menceritakan semua padaku. Maafkan aku Kris, aku sungguh bodoh," Tao mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Kris mengusap punggung Tao pelan. "Itu bukan salah mu, Tao"

"Apa kau mendengar cerita selengkapnya dariku?" tanya Kris.

Tao mengangguk samar.

"Kalau begitu kita masuk. Aku akan menceritakan semua padamu"

 **...**

Tao memegang segelas coklat hangat ditangannya. Ia menatap Kris yang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Tao bersyukur ia tidak perlu bersusah payah mengeringkan sayapnya yang terkena air. Sayap malaikat akan otomatis selalu kering meskipun terkena air.

"Dulu aku mempunyai seorang adik perempuan, Wu Yifei" Kris memulai ceritanya.

"Hanya Yifei yang membuatku bangkit setelah mendengar berita kematian kedua orang tuaku. Demi Yifei aku belajar sekuat tenagah untuk mengurus perusahaan milik appa dan eomma ku. Aku sangat menyayangi Yifei, karena hanya dia keluarga ku satu-satunya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang menyakiti Yifei seujung rambutpun. Dia selalu manja padaku, bahkan di usianya yang menginjak 20 tahun,"

Kris meminum coklat hangatnya.

"Kemana pun Yifei pergi, aku akan dengan senang hati mengantarnya. Suatu malam, aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi dokumen kantor sampai lupa menjemput Yifei dikampusnya. Ku kira Yifei sudah kembali kerumah sendiri karena saat itu sudah pukul 10 malam. Tapi, bahkan sampai pagi Yifei tidak kembali. Aku menghubungi ponselnya, ponselnya mati. Aku mencari ke kampusnya dan tetap tidak menemukan dia. Sampai akhirnya aku mendapatkan sebuah kabar dari kantor polisi kalau mereka menemukan mayat Yifei ditepi sungai"

Kris menundukkan kepalanya. Bahunya bergetar. Kris menangis.

"Rupanya malam itu saat menunggu ku, Yifei dirampok oleh segerombolan pemuda yang mabuk. Dan mereka memperkosanya bergantian, setelah itu membuang mayatnya ke sungai,"

Tao menangis sambil memeluk Kris.

"Hiks... Jangan lanjutkan..." ucap Tao pelan.

"Semua salahku, seandainya aku menjemputnya malam itu," rutuk Kris pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Kris, kau tidak salah. Yifei pasti sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini,"

Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tao dan menangis kencang. Tangisan pertama yang ia keluarkan sejak kematian Yifei, adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi.

 **...**

Tidur Tao terganggu oleh cahaya matahari yang mengenai wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya pelan dan terkejut melihat wajah Kris yang begitu dekat. Rupanya semalam mereka tidur disofa sambil berpelukan. Lagi-lagi wajah Tao menghangat. Tao memandangi wajah Kris yang masih tertidur lelap. Tao memberanikan diri mendekatkan wajahnya.

Cup...

Tao mengecup bibir Kris cepat.

"Morning kiss?" ucap Kris yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbangun.

"Kr-kris? Kau sudah bangun?"

"Aku bangun sejak tadi dan sibuk menatapmu yang tertidur," ujar Kris.

Wajah Tao kini benar-benar panas.

"Tao?"

"Y-ya"

Tao sudah siap jika seandainya Kris marah karena ia sudah menciumnya.

"Sampai habis waktu ku, mau kah kau menemani ku?" tanya Kris.

"Mwo? Itukan memang tugas ku Kris, menemani mu sampai waktu mu tiba" jawab Tao.

"Bukan menemani seperti itu. Mau kah kau menemani ku sebagai kekasih?" tanya Kris.

"Mungkin ini tidak masuk akal, tapi sepertinya aku menyukai mu, Tao"

"A-aku tidak tahu. Tapi saat bersama mu, rasanya jantung ku berdetak lebih cepat" ucap Tao.

Kris tersenyum lega. "Itu artinya kau juga menyukai ku"

"Benarkah?"

Kris mengangguk. "Jantung berdetak lebih cepat saat manusia jatuh cinta"

 **...**

"Tidak boleh Tao. Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Kris. Malaikat tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada manusia" ujar Yixing yang datang karena merasakan ada yang aneh pada Tao.

"Kenapa Hyung? Tidak ada peraturan tertulis soal ini"

"Karena ini semua memang sudah takdir Tao. kita makhluk abadi, dan manusia makhluk fana. Kita tidak menua sampai kapan pun" jelas Yixing.

"Tapi bukan kah sebentar lagi Kris akan mati? Apa itu artinya aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya disurga?"

Yixing menghela napasnya. "Jika Kris mati, ingatan tentang kalian berdua akan dihapus. Meskipun kalian bertemu, kalian tidak mengenal satu sama lain"

"Sebaiknya lupakan perasaanmu pada Kris sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tidak ada dalam sejarah malaikat jatuh cinta pada manusia" kata Yixing lalu pergi meninggalkan Tao yang masih terdiam.

"Kau baik-baik saja Tao?" tanya Kris yang heran melihat beberapa hari ini Tao terlihat murung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kris," jawab Tao sambil tersenyum.

Sejak kedatangan Yixing beberapa hari yang lalu, Tao terlihat sering melamun dan lebih diam.

"Hey, kalau tidak salah bukan kah ini genap 2 minggu sejak kau datang, Tao?"

Tao menatap Kris sendu.

"Berarti hari ini aku akan mati?" kata Kris enteng seolah kematian hanya permainan.

"Apa kita masih bisa bertemu nanti disurga?" tanya Kris.

"Iya, kita masih bisa bertemu disurga," jawab Tao dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Astaga, aku sudah hampir terlambat. Aku pergi Tao, sampai jumpa nanti" ucap Kris sambil mengecup bibir Tao.

"Sampai jumpa Kris," air mata Tao menetes. Hujan pun kembali turun.

 **...**

Hujan masih turun dengan deras saat kecelakaan tunggal itu terjadi. Polisi sibuk mengalihkan lalu lintas. Para petugas medis sibuk mengeluarkan pengemudi mobil yang terjepit diantara badan mobil. Tao menatap kecelakaan itu sambil menangis. Mobil Kris sepenuhnya hancur saat menabrak pembatas jalan.

"Tao?"

Xiumin muncul disamping Tao.

"Hyung," Tao langsung memeluk Xiumin.

"Hiks... Hyung, apa yang harus ku lakukan..." isaknya.

"Lupakan perasaan mu Tao, seperti kata Yixing,"

"Tidak bisa Hyung, aku tidak melupakan Kris..."

"Tao? Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Kris?" tanya Xiumin.

Tao mengangguk dalam pelukan Xiumin.

"Ada satu cara agar kalian bisa hidup bersama,"

Tao menatap Xiumin. "Katakan Hyung bagaimana caranya. Aku akan melakukan itu"

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

"Aku sangat yakin Hyung, katakan padaku bagaimana caranya"

"Lepas sayap mu untuk menebus nyawa Kris, hiduplah sebagai manusia dan lupakan bahwa kau seorang malaikat"

Tao terdiam mendengar penjelasan Xiumin.

 **...**

Kris merasakan samar-samar ada yang memanggil namanya. Ia merasa mengenali suara itu. seingat Kris ia tadi sedang mengendarai mobilnya menuju kantor, sebelum mobilnya hilang kendali dan menabrak pembatas jalan.

"Aku pasti sudah mati," pikir Kris.

"-ris... Kris..."

Suara itu lagi. Kris coba membuka matanya pelan. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah seorang pemuda yang menangis.

"Kris? Kau sudah sadar?"

"Ta-tao?" ucap Kris pertama kali.

"Iya ini aku. Aku disini Kris," Tao menggenggam tangan Kris. Tangan Tao terasa hangat.

"Apa aku sudah mati?" tanya Kris.

Tao menggeleng. "Tidak Kris, kau masih hidup"

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kris heran.

"Aku menukarkan sayap ku dengan nyawa mu. Sekarang aku adalah manusia, kita bisa hidup bersama lagi" jelas Tao.

Kris coba duduk. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang penuh perban.

"Kau menukarkan sayapmu?" ulang Kris.

Tao mengangguk semangat. "Sekarang aku bukan malaikat lagi. Aku manusia biasa sepertimu Kris,"

 **...**

"Aku tidak tahu keajaiban apa yang terjadi padamu Hyung, mobilmu rusak parah dan kau hanya menderita patah kaki" ucap Chanyeol saat menjenguk Kris dirumah sakit.

"Karena ada malaikat disamping ku, dia menjaga ku bahkan sampai mengorbankan sayapnya" jawab Kris sambil melirik Tao yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kurasa dokter lupa memeriksa kepala mu Hyung, mungkin kau mengalami gegar otak" kata Chanyeol.

 **E N D**

 **Apa ini -_-**

 **Alergi sama FF yang ginian malah bikin FF yang nyesek -_-**

 **Sebenernya ini rada remake dari manga Fall Angel kalo gak salah judulnya.**

 **Kalo udah ada author lain yang bikin, gak bermaksud plagiat dan semoga ceritanya gak sama.**

 **4 jam ngetiknya jadi harap maklum kalo ceritanya rada aneh, terus gada moment Kristao.**

 **Masih ada yang mau baca dan review?**


End file.
